Synthia
Name: Synthia Species: Humanoid Video Game Character Height: 6'4 Eye Color: Blue Hair Style: Long Symbol: Unknown Favorite Color: Silver Age: Unknown Birthday: July 15 Love Interest: Felix Most Likely to Say: "Get ready, the game's about to start!" Least Likely to Say: "I'm scared!" Physical Appearance She wears a short, long-sleeved, silver dress with pulsating beams of red light going across it. She also wears black leggings, and boots with the same pattern as her dress. She has long brown hair that falls to her waist, one part of it breaking away from the rest to slightly cover one of her bright blue eyes and curl slightly on the end. She bears only one scar underneath her right eye, a normal person would have more after all of her fights, but since she is a video game character, she can't have any more. Being from a futuristic game, she carries several differnet weapons like lasers, and even has a hoverboard, but no one really knows where she keeps all these things. Past She doesn't have much of a past, since her game hasn't existed for very long, but according to her game, she is a deranged daughter of a famous inventer. She didn't like the fact that her father was using all of his knowledge to help mankind, when they had done nothing to help them. So she forcefully and brutally took over the company, when she did, she began to build things using what her father had taught her, the things in his lab, and her own knowledge. Soon, she had an army of machines to do her every bidding, and nothing could stop her. Relationships Felix The short handyman ran into her by mistake outside of his game. Out of instict she kicked him to the ground and pointed a gun to his head. When she saw all the fear vanish from his eyes, and passion replace it, she was slightly taken aback. Since then, she had grown rather fond of Felix, and finds it amusing that he tends to accompany her in whatever she's doing, no matter how terrified it makes him. She isn't the only person able to pick up Felix, (in fact, anyone can), but she seems to be the only one who chooses to do so, she likes the fact that she is able to do so as well, often using her size as an advantage. Synthia seems oblivious to the fact that Felix is smitten with her, but deep down, she actually holds feelings for the small hero as well. TBA Personality Synthia, although portrayed as the game's villain, isn't really a bad person. True, she can be extremely violent, but she is also kind and enjoyable to be around when she wants to be. She enjoys humor above the PG level, because she realizes that it's all in good fun. She protects the things she cares about with great ferocity, and is nearly impossible to beat when it comes to combat. She can be scary sometimes, but not too often. She finds most damsels in distress very annoying, and thinks that they should be able to fight for themselves once in a while. For the most part, Synthia is strong, powerful, daring, and unafraid. Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Invader Gia